Red and Blue
by candygood1
Summary: After the death of his fiancée, Sarah Barma, Ruth Rainsworth thought he would never know love again. However as his grandmother arranges the marriage between him and the young Vanessa Nightray everything changes. The match was purely of convenience on his side but as he was forced to face Vanessa's growing feeling towards him he couldn't help but feel troubled at his own mixed ones
**Red and Blue**

 **A/N This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems.**

 **Prologue**

 **Blue Wedding**

It had been a very distasteful experience for Ruth when his grandmother announced the engagement between him and Vanessa Nightray. He'd argued furiously for days about how he was not the heir and saw no reason he should be married to another woman when he swore to devote it to the lost love of his life. His grandmother had countered this by stating it was time to move on and be happy and that although the Rainsworth Family was mainly a matriarchy and seen as less up tight than the other Four Great Dukedoms, as the first born he was entitled as the heir and his duty to the marriage with the Duke of Nightray's only daughter was crucial to the alliance between the two Dukedoms.

In the end Ruth lost the argument and bitterly agreed to the marriage which was held less than a month later in the chapel of the Rainsworth manor, which on the wedding day, was bursting with the friends and relatives of both families as well as the other remaining families of the Four Great Dukedoms who came to congratulate the Rainsworths and Nightrays.

The chapel that day was decorated top to bottom with flowers and silks in the finest colors of blue which Ruth found strange as they would usually consist of white, red and gold. It was only later that Ruth corrected himself from strange to cute as he was informed that the Nightrays had requested to have the wedding in blue because it was the bride's favorite color.

From that alone Ruth could tell that the family was quite close with one another but after meeting and having a few conversations with the bride's older brothers it became blatantly obvious. All three of Vanessa's older brothers came up to him and warned him about the misfortune that would come if he were to hurt their little sister. Ruth had to assured them he would never cause Vanessa any discomfort before even attempting to change the topic but when it did he spent the rest of the time, before the ceremony, trying to get more knowledge about Vanessa's personality and preferences which were judged highly by her brothers. As it became time for the ceremony to commence the brothers returned to their seats while Ruth himself waited patiently at the aisle.

It was not long after the priest had arrived that the chapel's doors opened and revealed the petite blue figure of the bride. She and her father, the current Duke of Nightray, walked towards him Ruth couldn't help but notice the fear radiating off his bride. It was so painfully clear to him in the way her steps were hesitant and almost forced forward by the pulls of the Duke Nightray and how her hands held that slight tremor when she was passed onto him by her father and this all amused him greatly. It was as clear as day that the 14 year old did not want to get married as much as he did and as any gentleman would do Ruth decided to try and

"Now I'm quite insulted that you would be so fearful of me dear. Please tell me which part of me is causing you so much discomfort." He teasingly whispered to Vanessa as the priest began his long speech.

Vanessa flinched at this slightly and bit her lip from under her veil before quietly replying, "It...it is not just you Ruth-sama but the whole notion of marriage that frightens me..."

"I see. If it is our nightly activities that frighten you I can assure I was planning to wait till you were 18 to even consider touching you." Ruth jokingly reassured.

Vanessa was thankful her blush was hidden beneath her veil but silently cursed as her groom suddenly began to exchange his vows.

"I, Ruth Rainsworth, take thee, Vanessa Nightray , to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth."

"I, Vanessa Nightray , take thee, Ruth Rainsworth , to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth."

Ruth then proceeded to take out the wedding ring and place it on Vanessa's finger while saying, "With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

He kept his hands comfortingly on Vanessa's even after he had placed the ring on her finger which Vanessa was thankful of. The priest smiled at this kindly at this before pronouncing the marriage.

"Throughout this ceremony, bride and groom have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other.

They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings.

Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife.

You may now kiss your bride."

Ruth slowly unraveled Vanessa's face from under the veil and took a small moment to take in her delicate features before bending down and kissing her gently on the forehead.

The young bride blushed at this but didn't let go of Ruth's hand. Instead she grasped it a tad tighter which caused her new husband to chuckle in amusement.


End file.
